1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to, for example, a communications terminal device such as a cellular phone, and more particularly to a communication terminal device capable of effectively preventing leakage of personal information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a cellular phone, phone directory data containing names and phone numbers is created by a user and, when a call is originated or received, the phone number of the call's destination or origin as registered in the phone directory data is displayed on the display. When a name registered in the phone directory data is inputted, the corresponding phone number is displayed on the display.
As cellular phones provided with such phone directory data, there have been proposed those which permit secret numbers to be set entry-by-entry for phone directory data, thereby to allow security protection of the phone directory data (see, for example, Patent Document 1 listed below).
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2001-345926